1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-automatic handgun and more particularly to a semi-automatic handgun wherein the barrel thereof moves forwardly with respect to the frame of the handgun when the cartridge in the barrel is fired.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mechanical action of high-powered semi-automatic handguns has changed very little since an invention by John Browning at the turn of the twentieth century. In semi-automatic pistols, such as the Colt 1911 A1 pistol invented by Browning, the recoil action created by the energy of firing a cartridge causes the barrel, which is located in a sliding housing, to move rearwardly and most often tilted downwardly to eject the spent cartridge and to deliver a new round from the cartridge clip or magazine. To prevent excessive blowback at the breech, the barrel and slide are locked together for a short distance to allow the chamber pressure to drop to a safe level before the breech is opened. The higher energy produced by more powerful ammunition results in high velocity of the slide which must be retarded by a strong recoil spring. The strong spring force of the recoil spring requires greater effort in manually retracting the slide to re-cock the hammer and recharge the chamber. As more powerful ammunition has been developed, such as the 10 mm. cartridge, the problem has increased requiring still stronger recoil springs along with more uncomfortable recoil on firing. Further, the fact that the barrel of semi-automatic handguns, such as the 1911 A1 pistol, must be pivoted downwardly necessitates some play between the barrel and the slide through the use of a bushing. The fact that some tolerance must be provided between the barrel and the bushing and due to the fact that wear occurs on the bushing creates accuracy problems. Additionally, since the barrels of semi-automatic handguns such as the 1911 A1 have relatively short lengths, the accuracy thereof is sometimes less than desirable.
A semi-automatic weapon such as a handgun is disclosed which includes a frame including a grip, a trigger guard, a trigger, and a cartridge magazine removably mounted in the grip. The cartridge magazine is adapted to have cartridges contained therein in a vertically stacked manner. A barrel housing is mounted on the upper end of the frame and has a breech formed therein which has rearward and forward ends. The breech is in communication with the cartridge magazine to enable the cartridge magazine to successively feed cartridges to the breech. The barrel housing has a first elongated opening formed therein which extends forwardly from the forward end of the breech to the forward end of the barrel housing. The barrel housing has a second elongated opening formed therein which extends rearwardly from the rearward end of the breech towards the rearward end of the barrel housing. An elongated barrel, having forward and rearward ends, is movably mounted in the barrel housing between a rearward battery position in the barrel housing to a forward position therein. The barrel has a bore extending therethrough which defines a chamber at the rearward end thereof. A barrel spring is positioned in the barrel housing for yieldably urging the barrel towards its rearward battery position. The barrel closes the breech when the barrel is in its rearward battery position.
A piston is movably mounted in the second elongated opening formed in the barrel housing and is normally urged forwardly by a spring associated therewith. A spring-loaded firing pin is movably positioned in the piston with the forward end thereof protruding beyond the breech face or forward end of the piston with the rearward end thereof protruding rearwardly from the rearward end of the piston. A hammer is pivotally mounted on the frame which is movable between a rearward cocked position and a forward firing or de-cocked position. The trigger is operatively connected to the hammer by means of a sear assembly. A hammer or main spring is positioned in the frame and is connected to the hammer for driving the hammer from its rearward cocked position to its forward firing position when the trigger is depressed. When the hammer is driven forwardly, the hammer strikes the firing pin with the forward end of the firing pin striking the primer of the cartridge located in the chamber of the barrel to detonate the same. The detonation of the cartridge causes the barrel to move from its rearward position to its forward position against the resiliency of the barrel spring. The forward movement of the barrel within the barrel housing reduces the recoil imparted to the frame. The forward movement of the barrel during firing improves the accuracy of the handgun. The cocking of the hammer is achieved by rearward movement of the piston upon firing which imparts energy to the firing pin and in turn to the hammer.
The construction of the cartridge magazine is also believed to be unique in that a flexible cartridge retainer means is provided on the upper end thereof which enables the cartridges to be loaded into the magazine in a straight downwardly fashion. The magazine cartridge feeds the cartridges upwardly in a horizontally disposed position so as to be aligned with the chamber and bore of the barrel. The rearward end of the chamber of the barrel is positioned near the rear of the cartridge magazine which results in an effective longer barrel without increasing the overall length of the weapon which also results in increased energy and velocity.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved semi-automatic handgun.
A further object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun having a barrel slidably mounted in a barrel housing with the barrel moving forwardly when the handgun is fired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic weapon which decreases the amount of recoil imparted to the frame thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun which is constructed so that less force is required to manually open the breech.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun wherein a barrel is slidably mounted in a barrel housing with the barrel moving in a straight line with respect thereto.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic weapon wherein the hammer is re-cocked by means of a movable piston positioned between the rear end of the cartridge in the chamber and the hammer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun wherein the forward movement of the barrel on firing assists in counteracting the rearward energy of discharge, thus reducing recoil.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a handgun of the type described wherein the barrel travels forwardly in a straight line to accomplish ejection of the spent cartridge and recharging of the chamber.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun wherein the chamber end of the barrel is positioned to the rear of the cartridge magazine, when the barrel is in the battery position, resulting in a longer barrel without increasing the overall length of the weapon, resulting in increased energy and velocity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun wherein the cartridges are elevated from a cartridge magazine horizontally and directly in line with the bore thereby eliminating ramp charging to reduce the chances of jamming.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun including a cartridge magazine which may be loaded straight downwardly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic handgun which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.